Lets Hear It For The Boy
by UnusualLoveSong
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11’s, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A little fun for Troy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

_Summary:_ Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

_Author: -Vannessa-Anne-Hudgens-Fan-_

The wind blew through her hair as she sat on a lawn chair, reading. It was so peaceful with the shining on her and the soft wind on her face. But just to wreck the moment, a basketball came flying at her and bouncing off her knees. She looked up, "Watch it, you dork! I have to read this!"

A boy wearing a Nike shirt on and basketball shorts walked over, "Come on, Gabby! Just one game against me! I'll go easy!"

Gabriella pouted, "But Troy, I have to finish this for Monday!"

He bent down and took the book for her, "Oh! What ya gonna do know?"

She got up quickly, "Give it back, Troy!" Troy laughed and put it over his head. "That is not far, your taller than me!"

Troy smiled at her, "Ok, I'll give it back but you have to jump for it!"

Gabriella gave him an I-hate-you-right-now look and began jumping but he was just too tall, "Just give it back, please." She pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

Troy looked down at her and laughed, "That's not going to work on me this time." He threw the book and it went on the other side of the yard.

She glared at him, "Troy! I have to finish that by Monday! And –" Troy pick her up and put her over his shoulder. "You are so annoying today! Just put me down and let me read! You have to practice anyway."

He started walking and Gabriella saw her chair getting farther and farther away.

Troy opened the door of his house and walked into see his mom.

"Troy, put Gabriella down." His mom said to him, giving him a look.

Gabby lifted her head up, "Hi Deanne!"

His mom smiled at her. Troy rounded the corner and started walking upstairs, Gabriella bouncing on her shoulder ever step.

"Tr-oy, P-ut Me Do-wn!" She said, pleading.

He said with a smile on his face, "Hold on Gabby!" He opened the door to his room and walked towards his bed. Taking a hold of her legs, he flopped her down on his bed.

"Someone could take me book." She whined. Troy just smiled and crawled on top of her with a knee knelt on both sides of her hips. "I really think we should go back outside, I mean I have to read and you have to-" His lips crushed down on hers with passion. She started kissing him back and put her arms around his neck to move him closer. She would have said something about her book again but she was just to caught up in the moment. Troy pulled apart and started kissing down her neck. Gabriella's arms slipped off his neck. She was about to say something but all that came out of her mouth was a sigh. He always did this to her to get his way and she always gave in but she convinced herself she wouldn't. But she always thought that but from the past year of dating Troy, she had always gave in. He just did something to her. He began going back up her neck. A chill went up her spine. Finally his lips met her ear and he whispered into it, "So do you still want to read your book or play a game with me?"

She smiled, sighing and her head sunk into the pillow, "Game." Was all that she could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Swoosh!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

_Summary:_ Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

_Author: -vannessa-anne-hudgens-fan-_

"Swoosh! Nothing but net, ladies and gentlemen!" cried out Troy as he got another basket.

"Do you have to do your own commentary?" Vanessa said, trying not to laugh at him.

"Why yes, yes I do! And it's your ball, my beautiful lady!" He smiled and tossed her the ball.

Gabby blushed. She took her shot and got it in. She cried out, imatating him, "Nothing but net, ladies and gentleman!" Gabby giggled to herself.

"Haha, very funny! But I'm winning so there!" Troy said, very proud of himself

Gabby rolled her eyes and wiped the ball at him, "You're shot, the great almighty Troy!"

Troy caught the ball with a "ow" as it hit his chest. He lined up and took his shot as she yelled, "Jinx!"

The ball hit the rim and bounced off.

"That wasn't funny!" fake whined Troy.

Gabby smiled at him while laughing, "Yes it was!"

He threw the ball to her. She took her shot and again got it in, "Haha! Look who's winning now!"

He turned his back on her pretend to cry but he was really laughing.

She threw the ball make to him and accidently hit him in the back of the head.

Gabby's eyes went big, "Oops!"

Troy turned around, "That's all you have to say!"

Gabby nervously smiled, "Oopsie Daisy?" (lol the weekenders)

"I'm gonna get you for that!" He said and started running at her. She cried out with laughter and started running. But he was too fast and tackled her to the ground. He began tickling her like hardcore tickling.

She said in laughter, "I'm sorry!"

Troy smiled but continued the tickling fest.

"Troy! Stop!" She got out between giggles.

"Only if you say, "Troy is the sexiest guy in the whole world and he is the only almighty one!"

Gabriella laughed, "You got to be kidding!"

Troy smirked, "Nope!"

Gabriella still laughing, "Fine, Troy is the sexiest guy in the whole world and he is the only almighty one."

He finally stopped tickling her. Troy got up and started walking away.

Gabby called, "Troy! A little help, please?"

Troy laughed and turned around. He put out his hand and she took it. Pulling her up fast, she fell into him, "You love me so much that you just can't resist me!"

Gabby looked up at him, "Shut up!"

He laughed and they were inches away from kissing as Deanne called, "Gabriella, do you want to stay for dinner?"

Gabby pushed him away and called back, "Sure. I just have to call my parents first."

Deanne smiled, "Honey, we already did that. Come you two!"

The couple walked into the house as the smell of roasted chicken filled their nostrils.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lunch is good……

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

Author: -vannessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

Her peaceful sleep was interrupted when she heard a tapping on her door. She sighed with a yawn and looked at the clock, it's 11:00 o'clock, great! I supposed being going out for lunch at 12:00. OH SHIT! She jumped out of bed and quickly made it. She ran to the mirror and examined herself. She was wearing pink flannel pajamas shorts with hearts on them with a pink tank top and her hair was messy. She heard, "Gabby? Your mom said you were up because she heard your TV on. So don't try to hide from me!" Troy said, laughing at the end part. She looked over at her TV and sure enough, she forgot to shut it off. "Gabby! I'm opening the door. You better be decent well I wouldn't mind if you weren't, you know?"

She rolled her eyes and shuffled around the room in panic, Oh damn! What do I do?

Troy smiled to himself and said in a singsong voice, "I'm opening the door….." The door slowly opened, "It's opening…"

He finally opened the door always to revel him with messy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. He smiled, she had not noticed he had actually enter. She turned around and got wide eyed, "Troy! I'm not ready! Eek! I just woke up!"

He laughed, "I can see that." He looked her up and down, "But your still hot!"

She looked at him strange, "Your weird, I look like a mess!"

He walked over to her and tilted her chin up with one hand to look him in the eye, "You always look beautiful!" He gave her a quick peck, "Now go get ready."

She giggled, "Ok well I have to shower, do my hair, get dressed, brush my teeth and I'll be good! Ok I'm going to go shower, you just stay here and don't break anything!"

Troy put an angelic face on, "And when have I ever broke anything?"

She just laughed and went in the bathroom attached to her bedroom. Troy looked around to see what he could do. He noticed a little cabinet with trophies, ribbons and medals in it. So he walked over and looked in, 'Trophies for being smart…… What's this?' He looked closely at the biggest trophy of them all, 'Gabriella Montez, Best of overall in Gymnastics.' Well he just learnt something new.

He heard the water turn off and he went to sit on her bed to wait for her. The door of the bathroom opened and out stepped Gabriella in a towel. He grinned and whistled at her. She looked at him and laughed, "Shut up!"

He kept grinning, "You have the sexiest boy in the world," He got up and put his arms around her waist, "But I have the sexiest girl in the known galaxy!" He kissed her than looked at her. She glared at him and pulled up the towel, "Stop pulling on the towel, you pervert!"

He pouted, "But I just want to see a little something something ." He winked at her.

She smiled, "You'll see a little something something when I want to show you a little something something !" She winked back at him.

Troy just chuckled, "And when would that be?"

She gave him the look, "Not right now!" She pulled away from him and got her clothes and ran back in the bathroom.

After about 15 minutes later, Gabby came out of the bathroom with her hair perfect, a little makeup on and was wearing a yellow and orange polo shirt with a short white skirt.

She did a little turn and asked, "What do you think?" Troy laughed and started clapping. She yawned, "Why thank you!"

He smiled, "Awww! Is my little Gabby Wabby tired?"

She giggled, "Yes…" She slowly walked over to her dresser to get her purse, "Let's go." She yawned again.

He laughed again and picked her up 'marriage style', "There you don't have to walk to the car." She didn't say anything; she just rested her head on her shoulder.

He exited her room and Miss. Montez was in the kitchen and laughed when she saw them.

Miss. Montez smiled, "You two have a good time today!"

Troy smiled back, "Bye."

He exited the house and went to his car. After getting Gabby in the seat, he got in and pulled out, "So where do you want to go for lunch?"

She looked over at him, "McStarbucks!" (Two places in one building: McDonalds and starbucks)

Troy smiled, "Why didn't I think of that? I mean you need your coffee or else… well….. You're like this!"

She hit him, "Shut up! It's not my fault, I'm tired!"

He smirked, "Yes it is, you were up all night thinking about me!"

She rolled her eyes, "Can you move your head?"

Confused, he asked, "Why?"

She grinned, "I can't see out of the window it's so big!"

He thought for awhile, "Urg….. I have nothing. You errrr…. win."

She smiled at herself, "Like I always do!"

"I think I'm rubbing off on you!" He smiled and before she could say anything he pulled in to a parking space and call out, "We're here!"

She glared at him in a joking way and they got out of the car.

"So what do you want, Sleeping Beauty?" he said, laughing at himself after.

"Haha! And Troy, that's a really stupid question." She giggled.

"Ok, so 2 french vanilla Frappuccinos and a happy meal! Why the hell do you always have to get a happy meal?" He questioned.

"It makes you happy and I like the toy." She simply replied.

He looked at her funny, "You like the toy?"

She rolled her eyes, "No but you always have fun with them! That would have to be a BURN!"

He crossed his arms and stop walking, "Well I'm not the one who drinks like 5 Frappuccinos a day! Your like the queen of Frappuccinos. You probably love them more than me. I mean you don't even give me any action, woman!"

A couple girls walked past and giggled and Gabby went a very bright red and froze in spot.

She sighed and laughed a bit, "You're going to have to wait."

He smiled, "How long?"

She opened the door and smiled back, "Not too long."

His eyes brightened up and he quickly followed her in.

Soon after getting their coffee or Frappuccino, they waited for their Mickey D's order and kissed a few times. All of a sudden, they heard, "PDA alert. PDA alert." Troy looked back; he knew that voice, Chad, his best friend with of course Taylor. He grabbed their tray and took Gabby by the waist with his other hand and they sat down with the other couple.

"Hey Chad, Taylor!" said Gabby as she took a slip of her Frappuccino.

Chad looked at the tray to see their usual, he rolled his eyes at Gabby's, "Why do you always get a happy meal? Your already too damn happy enough!"

Gabby leaned in closer to him, "Chad?"

He answered, "Ya?"

She quickly smacked him over the head, "Shut up!"

Troy laughed, "You just got told by my girlfriend."

Taylor laughed to herself.

Gabby looked at Troy and rolled her eyes, "I beat you at 21 yesterday. Now that's funny."

Chad looked over at Troy and tried not to laugh, "She beat you, the marvelous caption?"

Troy blushed, "Ya, but she cheated. She called Jinx. Than after she hit me in the head with the ball!"

Gabby giggled, "It's not my fault you don't pay attention!"

Taylor laughed, "So Gabby, how has your weekend been?"

Gabby smiled, "Good thanks, it's been full of Troy and his big head. You?"

Troy ignored that comment and started talking to Chad.

Taylor smiled, "Good too. Chad and I went to the movies yesterday."

Troy smiled and leaned in to whisper to Chad, "This morning, I saw Gabby in only a towel."

Chad said a bit to loud, "Only a towel? Wow! How did she look?"

Taylor and Gabby snapped their heads over to their direction.

Gabby smacked Troy in the arm, "I'm right here!"

Taylor smacked Chad across the head, "And I'm right here, your girlfriend!"

Both boys blushed.

Troy smirked to himself, "Hey, do you guys want to come over to go in the hot tub and pool?"

Chad smirked, catching his drift, "Ya, sure!"

Gabby shook her head in disbelieve at him, "You guys just want to see us in bikinis!"

Chad shrugged, "And what's wrong with that?"

The girls rolled their eyes and both said, "Sure."

Chad and Taylor got up, "Ok, we'll meet you at your house Troy, Bye!" And they left.

Gabby laughed at him, "You horny little boy!"

Troy smiled and leaned back in his chair.

------------

Thanks for all the reviews. :D Longest Chapter so far! 1,469 words!


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Troy and Chad (rolls eyes)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

Author: -vannessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

From the comment of why I'm making Troy a pervert? He's a guy, he's entitled to it. But I'll make him less 'pervertish'. This Chapter he just well prankster.

"Don't splash me!" cried out Troy and he splashed Chad back.

"Take that" cried Chad and hit Troy with another splashed.

Taylor who was sitting on a floating chair, yelled at them, "Stop splashing each other, children!" Gabby looked up from her book as she sat on her chair on the deck and laughed at Taylor's comment and got back to her book.

Troy and Chad grinned at each other and swam under Taylor's chair and flipped it over.

They came to the surface and high five each other. Taylor emerged from under the water and glared at them, "Very mature, guys!"

They just smiled at Taylor and swam off.

1 hour later.

They got water logged and got out. Chad looked at Taylor and said, "You look good in that bikini!"

Taylor shoved him, "Whatever!"

Troy got up from the chair he was sitting on, "You guys want a drink? We got Pepsi, Lemonade or Frappuicno." He looked over at Gabby. She didn't move. Then Troy laughed, "She's sleeping." They all laughed. All she did was sit in that chair and read the whole hour.

Troy got the look on his face that only Chad knew what it meant, he had an evil plan.

Chad walked over to him and Troy whispered something to him. Taylor got suspicious.

Troy and Chad walked over to Gabby. Troy gently removed the book from her hands and kissed her softly on the forehead so he wouldn't wake her up. They carefully picked up her chair and thank god, she didn't wake up. Taylor glared at him and mouth, "No!"

It was too late they started swinging the chair and tossed it into the pool. Gabby screamed as she hit the water.

"I hate you guys right now!"

Troy smiled, flirtatiously, "Baby, you know you love me!"

"Ya, ya! Just help me out!" whined Gabby as bent down and picked her up from out of the water.

Troy gave her a towel and she wrapped it around herself.

He smirked and whispered in her ear, "Kind of remembers you of this morning, doesn't it?"

She looked at him with a serious face, "Shut up!" She shivered and held the towel tighter around her. Troy sat down and patted his lap for Gabby to sit down. She took the offer and sat down. She felt his arms go around her tightly and she felt a bit warmer.

"You too are mean!" Gabby said, shivering. They just slightly smiled to each other. Taylor who sat beside Chad elbowed him in the ribs.

"Taylor! Can you say 'OW'!" said Chad, looking over at Taylor.

Taylor smirked, "Can you say, 'Stop bugging Gabby!'"

It was quiet for a few minutes when Gabby said, looking up at Troy, "Hey. How bout you sing your solo in the play for us?" She smiled up at him.

Troy went stone faced, "No!"

Gabby smiled and leaned into his ear, "Please. It will make me feel better!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'm sorry if I suck!" Gabby giggled.

Troy took a deep breath and started, "Just charge it to my account  
I hope I haven't gone over my limit  
With interest rates so swift  
No need to scream and shout  
No doubt if women are from Venus now  
I'll get to them somehow

All I want to do is please you  
Please myself by living my life too

And all the stupid things I do  
Have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you  
How I feel ohhh  
All the stupid things I do have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you  
How I feel about you, yeah

Yes I recall  
Skipping on breakfast to play basketball  
And feeling two feet small  
Sometimes you read like William Shakes  
Your scent is sweet like Betty Crocker bakes  
I'd love to have my cake and eat it too

All I want to do is please you  
Please myself by living my life too

And all the stupid things I do  
Have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you  
How I feel ohhh  
All the stupid things I do have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you  
How I feel about you,

yeahhhh

no no no no no nooo

All I want to do is please you  
Please myself by living my life too

And all the stupid things I do  
Have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you  
How I feel ohhh  
Oh how I feel about you  
How I feel about you yeah  
Ohh Oooo

Yeahhh Noo ooo

La La La La Laaa"

He kissed Gabby on top of her head, "I hope that makes you happy." She didn't responded, he looked down to see she was asleep again. He laughed. Taylor and Chad laughed and clapped.

Chad grinned, "So what are we going to do now? Throw her in the pool again?'

Troy shook his head, "No. Let's just let her sleep!" He pulled a dry towel over her and kissed her on the forehead.

Taylor looked at Chad, "Now why can't you be that nice?"

Chad shrugged.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Troy and Chad (rolls eyes)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

Author: -vannessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

I'm sorry so, I haven't updated in a long time. I just got so busy. I promise I will get you a new chapter every weekend.  Again, I'm so sorry. 

jessrory01: Thanks for that. It made me happy that someone likes my story that much. And I'm sorry about not updating. Are you a Gilmore Girl fan? I assume by your name you are. I love Jess and Rory. Logan is an arse. Lol

Keely: Thanks. Ya! My story's cute!

Tap2468, Hilary, crazy: Troy will be back to pervetish this chapter.

Tc-kimberly1968: Thanks. People have said I'm funny. Lol

xXshellyxloveXx: Thanks Shelly!

Impatient, Kay1fire, Kate, ZacEfronFan, Peachie1st, JUST.like.KINDERGARTENx3: Thanks. I'm sorry for not updating.

Readerfreak10: hehe lol

Starz33: Thanks 

NoDoubtFan: Thanks for liking my story. Sorry for no updates lately. No Doubt is awesome.

Mademoiselle Ashley Brooke: Thanks.

SodaPopCurtisGirl: Thanks! I love the Outsiders!

On with the Chapter………

After saying goodbye to Taylor and Chad, Troy went back to the backyard to see that Gabby had still not woken. He rolled his eyes and gently picked her up from the chair so he won't wake her. He quietly asked his parents if she could just sleep there because he didn't want to wake her when he drove her home. She just looked so peaceful and beautiful. He walked up the stairs quietly and placed her on his bed. He smiled looking down at her. "I, Troy Bolton, am the luckiest guy alive." He thought to himself. He sighed and stared at her awhile. After breaking from the trance, he gently moved the damp towel from around her and put it on the floor. She laid there in her bikini, sleeping soundly. To ruin the peaceful moment, a voice popped into his head, "Why don't you remove her top to see a little something? She will never know!" He smirked to himself.

But than another voice said, "You should respect her." His smirk faded. Then the two voices started arguing.

"Awwww! Come on! Just a little peek!"

"No, Troy! Don't do it!"

"Don't listen to him! It's just one look!"

"Troy! Think of how Gabby would feel if she found out! She could dump you!"

"Whatever! She wouldn't. Hey! If she did find out, she may see how desperate you are and sleep with you!"

Troy's own voice popped in, "I for one am not desperate!"

The voices stopped as he snapped out of it. He grabbed his basketball jersey from his dresser and slowly and gently put it on her. He smiled and picked her up again and tucked her in to his bed. He than took his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. As soon as he got his pajamas on, he went down stairs and made himself comfy on the couch.

Morning had approached quickly and Gabby had waked startled. "Am I still at Troy's house?" She sat up and looked around. She rubbed the sleep out of eyes just to get a clearer view, "I guess I am!" She noticed she was wearing something other than her swim suit and looked down to see his jersey on her. All of a sudden, the door opened and in stepped Troy with a tray full of breakfast foods. He smiled at her and began to sing, "Good morning, Good morning! It's great to stay up late." He stopped for a minute and said, "Even though you didn't." She laughed at him. He finished the song, "Good morning, Good morning to you!" She continued to laugh as he set the tray down on the bed and sat beside her. He kissed her on the lips and said, "Ok. I took the time and made you breakfast!" She gave him an 'oh honestly' look. He smiled with embarrassment, "Ok, my mom did!" Gabby rolled her eyes. "There are pancakes, milk, sausages and bacon!"

Gabby smiled and looked at the food, "Thanks!" They ate all the food, leaving the tray with a few crumbs. Troy picked up the tray and placed it on the floor and threw clothes at Gabby, "Your mom dropped you some clothes off. I suggest you get dressed before I think of something naughty." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Gabby looked at him with wide eyes and ran to the bathroom with her clothes.

She came out after about 10 minutes with her clothing on. She closed the door to the bathroom behind her as Troy walked up to her as she turned around to face him. Placing both hands at each side of her, he kissed her with fiery passion. Her hands found them self stroking his hair as she was kissing him back. His hands traveled from around her waist to her behind. He lifted her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her against the wall as his tongue ventured into her mouth, exploring every inch. Gabby moaned out from the corners of her mouth. Troy still kissing her went from the wall to the bed and put her down as he followed. He began to remove her top but she broke away from him, "Troy, I don't feel ready still."

Troy whined, "Why not?"

Gabby just said, "I just don't. Sorry…."

Troy smiled, "its okay! I just need a cold shower right now!" Gabby laughed, watching him run to the bathroom.

She stopped when Troy got in and flopped down on the bed and sighed to herself.


	6. Author's Note please read

Authors Note:

Hi Guys! Sorry this isn't an update. I'm really stupid apparently because I deleted chapter 3 "The Boobs one" accidentally. If anyone saved it on a document or anything, pm me and I'll give you my e-mail, aim or msn so you can send it to me. I feel so stupid and I'm sorry for people just starting to read who didn't get the chance to read this funny chapter.

Ashley

I'm desperate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: You want to be a what?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

Author: -vannessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

Hey Guys! I didn't get time to update last weekend so I will know. Well happy mother's day!

Does anyone watch American Idol reading this? I love Katharine. :D

Monday, at school

"Good Monday to you! (A/N lol my friends and me always do that.)" Troy said as Gabby was getting her books in her locker.

She laughed, "Come on. Let's eat lunch!" She closed and locked her locker; took Troy's hand and walked the cafeteria. They got in line when she noticed, "Troy, its Sloppy Joe day!"

He grinned, "Sweet! Sloppy Joes are the best!"

She rolled her eyes, "Please don't be the reason why 'sloppy' is in the name _again_."

Flashback

"_So Gabby, how was English and Phys Ed.?" Troy asked a drinking Gabby._

_She put down her milk and said, "Well, English was kind of boring because we were reading Shakespeare all period and Phys Ed was better since I know how to play basketball a bit now. Oh and Troy, don't grip your Sloppy Joe so tight, it is going to go all over you!"_

_Taylor nodded but Chad rolled his eyes._

"_Don't worry!" He said, about to take a bite, "This is how I always eat them!" As he took a bite, the hamburger went all over him and his basketball jersey." _

"_Told you so!" Gabby said, shaking her head and she ate a bite of hers, Taylor chuckled to herself._

_Chad broke out in laughter, "Your dads going to kill you, we have a game tonight!"_

"_Shit! Shit Shit!" Troy said, in panic. He started rubbing his shirt._

"_Troy! That's going to make it worse. Give me your shirt and I'll see what I can do." said Gabriella._

_With the help of some soap and water and rubbing for 20 minutes, the stain was out, thanks to Gabby._

End of Flashback

Troy just laughed as they bought their food.

At the Table

Chad laughed as he imitated Troy last Sloppy Joe day. Everyone laughed including Troy.

Taylor asked everyone, "What clubs are you guys going to join? Gab, you're still doing the Scholastic Decathlon with me this year right?"

Gabby nodded her head. Troy went to respond, "Well I'm on the basketball team, of course!" Chad and he clapped hands. The girls rolled their eyes, "And well maybe musical theatre again with my wonderful Gabby!" Gabby smiled and ate her food.

"Just basketball, I'm good!" Chad plainly said, starting to eat his food too.

Gabby didn't say anything until Taylor asked, "So Gabby, what are you going to join?"

They all looked over at her. She mumbled, "I'mgoingtotryoutforthecheerleadingsquad."

Taylor laughed, "What?"

Gabby sighed, "I'm going to tryout for the cheerleading squad."

Troy put down his milk and laughed, "Your joking right?"

Gabby just shook her head no.

Taylor started laughing too, "You mean the cheerleaders that are like..." She flipped her hair, "Like totally we should do our nails in pink!"

Gabby nodded her head as she went pink.

Chad added in his laughter as he talked in a girly voice, "Go team go!"

They all laughed but Gabby. She stood up, grabbed her purse and walked away from the table.

Troy tried to stop laughing, "I think she was serious." Taylor and Chad immediately stopped. "I'm going to go find her."

He got up and went looking until he saw her outside on the steps.

Troy sat down next to her, "So you really do want to be a cheerleader? I'm sorry for laughing."

Gabby looked over at him, still a little mad but relieved, "It's okay. I don't think I should be one anyway."

Troy put an arm around her, "No, you should be one! I mean you'll get to wear those sexy little skirts and spankies. And plus, I bet if we want to do you know what." He nudged her, "That tiny outfit will be easy to get off."

She pushed off his arm, "Is that all you think about? Wants the best way to fuck me or let's have sex with Gabriella. Like I'm so easy."

He looked alarmed, "What. No, I love you but it's not my fault that you won't put out!" He thought to himself, 'Shit, wrong thing to say.' "Gabby, I didn't mean that!"

She stood up, "Whatever. I need someone who doesn't just want sex; I need someone who wants me for other things!" She started crying. Troy got up to comfort her but she pushed him away, "Just leave me alone!" She sniffed, "Just leave me alone." She than ran off in tears.

So what do you think? Gabby overacted? Troy's just a pig? Well tell me by pushing that little blue button in the left hand corner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: You want to be a what?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

Author: -vannessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

Hey guys! Well I guess you may want to know who I am. Well maybe… I'm Ashley. I'm 14 years old. I'm from Canada, eh. Lol I appreciate all the comments that you all have given me. Well this fanfic is kind of weird for me to write because I'm only 14 (in grade 9) and nothing like this has ever happened to me but I watch a lot of TV and read a lot. So ya. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :D

"Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!" said Troy as he sat on the stairs just after Gabriella left.

Chad came wondering out when he found him sitting there, "Um, what happened? All I saw was Gabby running to the washroom crying?"

Troy sighed and told him everything that happened.

"You're an idiot! You know that. But you should apologize to her… so do you think she broke up with you?" asked Chad, patting him awkwardly on the back.

"I think so. I mean she told me to stay away from her."

"Well that's not a good sign." Chad laughed, trying to cheer him up but it didn't work.

In the washroom

Gabby sat on the toilet in the locked stall she was in and just cried. She didn't notice when someone walked in the washroom until she heard, "Gabby, is that you in there?"

Gabby sniffed, "Yes, why?" She opened the stall to see a girl with platinum blonde hair and flashy clothes. She got up and walked over to her.

Sharpay hugged her and pulled away so she was just touching her shoulders, "Gabby, what happened?" The normally smiling girl now had puffy red eyes and a tear stained face. Gabby told her about what Troy had said. "So I suppose you guys are broken up." Gabby nodded, leading to Sharpay hugging her again. "Well Ryan likes you. You could go out with him."

Gabby recovered herself a bit, 'I don't think I want another boyfriend for awhile. I mean, Troy and me just broke up. Plus, Ryan would know that and think he's just a rebound boyfriend."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "He doesn't care. He really likes you for you!"

Gabby smiled as she wiped her eyes, "Well maybe, just give me a few days to get over this." Though, she knew she would never get over it but she had to pretend that she would. "Thanks, Shar!"

She was about to walk out as Sharpay pulled her back, "You not going out there looking like that." She opened her purse well makeup bag with her cell phone and money in it, "I'll fix you up."

Gabby forced herself to laugh, "I knew that would come in handy one day!"

The afternoon in math class

'Well at least Taylor is in my class and sitting with me and not where we normally sit.' She smiled to herself than noticed Troy looking at her and turned to Taylor, "Do you think I should have broken up with him?"

Taylor set down her pen and looked at her, "Well honestly, I would have done the same. And Gabby, you know even though Chad and I am still Troy's friend, doesn't mean we don't have your back okay?"

Gabby nodded with a smile, well fake smile when the bell rang. Taylor and she got up and started heading for the door when she saw Sharpay go up to Troy. 'Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything!' She thought desperately.

Sharpay smiled at Troy, "Hi Troy. I need to ask you something."

Troy looked a bit nervous, "Hey Sharpay. What do you want to ask?"

Sharpay's smile faded as she practically yelled, "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" And with that, she stomped very hard on his foot with her heel and may I add a very heavy and big heel. Troy whimpered as she smiled and walked over to Gabriella, "Your welcome!" Than she walked away.

Gabriella slapped her hand over her mouth in shock and went to walk over to him but Taylor grabbed her, "Its better if you don't"

Gabby sighed, "I guess so." Taylor and she went around to the other door and went out. Taylor then departed from her, to get to her next class. Gabby walked slowly to her last class, Music, with a lot going through her head.

She walked in the class and slowly over to the cabinet to get her flute out then she sat down. As she assembled her flute quietly, she heard from behind her, "Hey Gabby."

She turned around to see Ryan standing behind her with his trombone in hand, "Hi Ryan."

Ryan said awkwardly, "I heard what happened. Sorry."

Gabby looked down at her flute, "It's okay. I'll be okay." 'Not really.' She thought.

Ryan smiled, "Well that's good. How bout after school, I'll buy you a McFlurry to cheer you up."

Gabby smiled up at him, "I would like that. Thanks." Mr. Jackson walked in the class room and Ryan quickly scurried to his seat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Gabriella-Ryan-out-together. WHAT!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

Author: -vannessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

Eek! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been so busy with exams, finishing school, family and other things. But it's okay. I'm out of school and you'll be getting chapters every week. YAA! And I'm sorry for anyone who doesn't like what I'm doing with the fanfic but I know what's going on. Lol It will be Ryan and Gabriella for a very very short time.

I saw Superman last night. It was amazing. Everyone go see it. :D

From now on, italics are thoughts.

The bell sounded for the end of the day way sooner than Gabriella had expected. Everyone got up and went for the door, leaving Ryan and Gabriella behind.

Ryan said, making sure, "Are you sure that you want to do this? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Gabriella giggled, "Ya, I do." _I can't believe I'm doing this._

Ryan nodded and they walked out the classroom door. They walked down the hall, talking and laughing as they approached Gabriella's locker when they passed Troy.

Troy nudged Chad and exclaimed, "Did you see that?"

Chad looked over at him like he was stupid, "See what?"

Troy mumbled, "GabriellaRyanTogether."

Chad looked at him confused, "Gabriella and Ryan were together?"

Troy asked, angry and kind of sad, "Do you think they're going out?"

Chad shook his head, "No, Gabriella won't do that to you well at least not when you just broke up."

Troy just shrugged and closed his locker, "We should follow them."

Chad closed his locker too, "Come on, they aren't going to go anywhere. They were just walking from class together.

They walked past Gabriella's locker to see that they weren't there no more. With a sign, they walked to the parking lot to see Gabriella getting into Ryan's Convertible. '_What is she doing?'_ thought Troy. He nudged Chad to look over, "Well maybe they are going somewhere." Troy rolled his eyes as Chad and he popped into Troy's jeep and went off after them.

"Troy, this is stupid." Chad said, folding his arms to his chest.

Troy looked at him firmly, "No, it isn't. If she's going out with Ryan, I want to know. I mean what does he have that I don't?"

Chad said sarcastically, "A nice ass?"

Troy looked at him, alarmed, "What?"

Chad laughed, slapping Troy on the back, "Relax. It was a joke."

Troy watched as the convertible pulled into a fast food joint but not a normal one for sure, "They are going into McStarbucks! Gabriella and I went there every weekend and just like that she can go with him. She's probably enjoying herself with that musical bastard!"

Chad tried not to laugh, "Clam down. They are probably just studying."

Troy pulled in the parking lot, "They only have one class together! YOU CAN'T STUDY FOR MUSIC!"

Chad covered his ears, jokingly, "Ow! My ears!"

Troy glared at him, "Come on! Let's go in!" Taking Chad's arm, he pulled him in McStarbucks. Troy took a seat behind the plant that covers him for the sight of Gabriella and Ryan.

"Well ummm… I'm going to get a Big Mac meal, I'm hungry." Chad said as his stomach agreed.

"Ya, whatever." Troy said, not even looking at him as he was peeking through the leaves at Gabriella and Ryan. He heard...

"Thanks for the McFlurry. It was really sweet of thinking of me like that." said Gabriella, smiling at Ryan.

Ryan smiled back, "No problem. I just couldn't see you hurting like that. So I said, hey! What cheers people up? A McFlurry!"

Gabriella giggled and took a bite of her Oreo McFlurry, "I haven't seen you around much lately. Where have you been?"

Ryan smiled, "I was a dance competition. Well a Jazz dance competition to be exact. I placed 2nd in New Mexico.

Gabriella went wide eyed with surprise, "Wow! I knew you were a good dance but that's amazing."

Ryan said sarcastically, "I'm only good."

Gabriella laughed, "You're great."

…………

Chad plopped in the seat diagonally for Troy and started to eat, "Here, I got you a large fry." He pushed the fries toward Troy.

Troy just said, "Thanks.", and then went back to spying.

Chad hit him on the arm, "They aren't going out. They are just here as friends."

Troy who was still spying, watched as they got up to leave.

Troy got up, "Come on, we have to go."

Chad looked up at him, "But I'm not done eating yet." But Troy pulled him for his seat and dragged him out the door, "You own me five dollars, man!"

Troy got in the car than Chad. Troy took out his wallet and threw a 20 bill at him without noticing, "Just take that."

Chad didn't want to mention it was a twenty so he just grinned and put it in his pocket.

Troy follows them all the way to Gabriella's house without saying a word to Chad.

He nudged Chad, "Look." They watched as Gabriella got out of the car and Ryan walked her to her door.

Chad shrugged, "He's just making sure she gets in alright."

Ryan hugged her, "Ummm… He's just hugging her in a friendly way." Troy didn't say anything and just watched.

Then Ryan kissed her on the cheek, "Ummm… he's kissing her in a friendly way too." Ryan walked back to his car and got in a drove off as Gabriella walked in her house.

Chad looked over at Troy who had his head down on the wheel, "Well it's not that bad."

Troy kept his head on the wheel, "I really messed up didn't I?"

Chad nodded, "Yup. You did."

Troy who was still speaking into the wheel said, "Thanks. That makes me feel better."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Its cheerleading tryouts, cheerleading tryouts! Clap Clap

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

Author: -vannessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

You guys must love my summer break. lol So a lot of people were asking well okay 1 person asked if Gabriella is still doing cheerleading. The answer is in the chapter title. lol

Italics thoughts. (Just to remind you)

_I feel guilty going with Ryan to Mcstarbucks. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to him to feel bad for taking me there. It was Troy's and my favourite place to talk, eat, make out and hang out. I did have a good time though but I still don't think I want another boyfriend. _

Gabriella zoned out thinking for awhile when the phone rang. She quickly picked up for shiny blue phone and answered, "Hello?"

A very perky voice answered back, "Hi! I would just like to say that the cheerleading tryouts are like today at lunch. We will like supply like food for like lunch and everything."

Gabriella frowned to herself; she hated how some girls talk like they were stupid, "Ummm... I'll be there. Thanks, umm... what's your name?"

The girl answered, "I'm Anna Marie. You know the like blonde one."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Ok, thanks. I'll see you today. Bye"

Anna Marie said Goodbye or "Oh my god! Awesome! Can't wait to see you there! Like love ya bitch!" Gabriella was a bit taken back by that but shook it off. She did her last look over in her mirror and started to walk because she didn't have a ride anymore, Troy was her ride.

She took a few steps from her house when "BEEP BEEP" was heard. Gabriella who was startled by at the noise jumped and looked behind her to see Ryan's Convertible with Ryan and Sharpay in it.

"Gabby, we'll drive you to school, get in!" Ryan called to her.

Gabriella turned around and got in the car while setting her bag on the seat next to her, "Thanks guys!"

Sharpay turned around to face her with a smile and her normally sparkling clothes, "That's what friends are for!"

That morning went by with the awkward occasions of Gabriella and Troy staring at each other but the bell finally ran and Gabriella darted to the gymnasium which was flooded with memories of her and Troy in there. She quickly cleared her mind of all her thoughts and focused on the task at hand, making the cheer squad.

_Gabriella the cheerleader. The cheerleader, Gabriella. Gabriella Montez freaky math girl and cheerleader. It just doesn't sound right. But I have done this before so I can do this. I can do this. I CAN do this…………… I want Troy here, he would be able to comfort me. I really need to stop thinking about him. I mean…well… I only broke up with him yesterday and I'm already have second thoughts. But okay, I need to focus on cheerleading. Cheerleading, Gabriella, cheerleading. _

"Today girls!" called out the coach. This snapped her back to reality and she scurried to get a seat on the stands. "as you know, we are having cheerleading tryouts. We have four spots to fill so lets get started. But first, to let you know our former captain, Amy and four senior cheerleaders will be judging you, so Jamie Amber, your first."

This skinny looking grade nine with braided light brown hair and lots of freckles walked infront of the little panel they had made for the "judges". She seemed to be sweating a lot as you could clearly see sweat rolling off her face and under her armpits.

The former captain said very loudly to this girl, "Ok, do the following Wildcat cheer: Wildcats are ready, Wildcats are smooth, Wildcats will take control and stomp all over you!

The girl took a deep breath and started shakily and quietly, "Ummm… Wildcats are..are..are ready." She pumped her right hand with her pompom up. She closed her eyes and focus, "Wildcats are…are…are smooth." She did a body roll with her pompoms in each hand and drop one by accident.

Amy tried not to laugh as she bit her lip, "Umm. I'm sorry. You're not right for the squad and please don't try out again." The panel laughed at the comments as Jamie ran out crying.

Amy just smiled, "Next."

About ten girls went and only one got to stay and see if they really wanted her and then, it's was Gabriella's turn. Just before she was about to walk up, she saw from the corner of her eye, Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason come in the door and sit on the far stands.

_Oh my gosh, this can not be happening. Now I get to embrass myself infront of Troy and his friends. Great. I just need to focus. I can do this. I have saw this cheer lots of thems. I can do this, I can do this. Oh gosh, I can't!_

Troy at the other end of the gym notice Gabriella in the stand, "Hey, she wasn't kidding about this either." Chad rolled his eyes.

Amy called for the panel, "Gabriella Montez?." All the cheerleaders smirked. Amy smirked at her, "How does it feel to be dumped by the biggest jock in school."

Gabriella stopped walking and squeaked, "I dumped him."

Troy who was listening stood up, "I'm going over there. She can't talk to her like that."

Chad pulled him back down, "Gabriella, can defend herself. Just let her. She won't want you down there anyway."

Jason and Zeke nodded.

She had gotten down to the floor, Amy asked, "Then you won't mind if another girl fucked then right? Because I hear you wouldn't put out."

Troy tried to get up but Chad and Jason held him down, "Guys, I can't let this happen."

_Ok, Gabriella say something back anything just say something._

Gabriella smiled sweetly at her, "I'm here to be a cheerleader so just shut up and let me do this!"

_I didn't know I could do that. Wow. But I'm never doing that again. Too scary…_

The four boys laughed. Chad smiled, "See Gabriella can handle herself."

Amy went blank, "Um… so why do you want to be a cheerleader anyway?"

Gabriella smiled, "Well. I have 6 years of gymnastics behind me and I can mostly anything."

Amy asked, "Anything?"

Gabriella nodded, "Ya."

Amy nodded to the girl beside her. The girl smirked, "Okay. Then Front handspring step out, round-off back handspring step-out, round-off back handspring, and full-twisting layout." (A/N, haha Bring it on)

Gabriella smiled, "Ok." She walked to the further side of the gym, not noticing Troy and friends. She took a deep breath and Troy held his breath hope she could do this.

She did the full tumble line and land infront of the panel and smiled to them.

They were all speechlees but Amy. She asked, "But can you cheer?" She tossed the pompoms to Gabriella.

Gabriella focused and started, "Wildcats are ready." With a pump of her right arm in the air, "Wildcats are smooth." She did a body roll with her pompoms as she said it, "Wildcats will take control." She put her arms in the air and turn herself around while circling her arms and hips. She came back to the front, "And stomp all over you!" While saying this, she stomped her right foot twice while pumping her right arm in the air twice then pointed at them. She tossed the pompoms back to Amy.

Amy smiled and said without talking the other members of the panel, "You on the squad."

Gabriella smiled and jumped up and down, "Really? You're not joking right? I'm serious on the squad?" Amy smiled with a nod, "Thanks so much!" She ran over the door which was near Troy and friends but she still didn't notice them (the lights weren't turned on in that section). They watched as someone opened the door and hugged Gabriella and swung her around, Ryan. She laughed as he put her down, "I heard you in there. You were great and you made the squad. I'm so proud of you."

Gabriella blushed, "Thanks and thanks for waiting for me."

Ryan smiled, "No problem." Then they walked hand in hand out of the gym.

Troy looked at all them, "What was that?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Troy vs. Ryan… Arrrrr…. (lol)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

Author: -vannessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

You said to update faster so I decide to write a longish short chapter and I'll write another one in a week tops.

Italics thoughts. (Just to remind you)

_I'm walking down the hall hand in hand with Ryan and am I happy? No. My hand doesn't fit into his hand perfectly like it was with Troy. His hand is all hot and sweaty but Troy's hand was warm and feels right. When he kissed me on the cheek the other day, I felt nothing. I don't want to tell Ryan so I'll just go along with this. I hope he thinks we're just friends. I don't need another boyfriend right now._

Gabriella smiled up at Ryan and he smiled down. They approached her locker and he left her with a hug. As soon as he was gone, Gabriella sighed and opened her locker. She got her pencil case and binders for her last classes and closed her locker to see Chad standing there.

"Don't do that, you scared me." Gabriella said with wide eyes.

Chad laughed, "Sorry.

Gabriella looked at him funny, "So what do you want?"

Chad smiled, "Well Troy wanted me to tell you something."

Gabriella tried to hide the smile on her face as she squeaked, "Really?" _Oh shit! _She cleared her throat and said in a normal tone, "Really."

Chad gave her a funny smile, "You still like Troy, don't you?"

"Ummm... No…Yes… I don't know. This is all so hard." She said with a tear in her eye. Chad was about to say something but the bell rang. "Look, I have to go to class."

She started walking away but he grabs her arm, "We're not done talking. You're missing class."

She started to whine, "But I can't. I have never skipped before."

Chad let her go which surprised her, "Okay well pick class or Troy."

She nervously looked at her class then at Chad and said quietly, "Troy."

Chad started walking away so Gabriella followed. They walked past the class, out the front door and to the fountain in the front of the school.

Once they got there, Chad asked, "So you still like Troy?"

She stood there for a while then sat down, out of words to say, "Yes."

He sat down beside her, "Then why did you break up with him?"

She sighed and put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands, "I don't know."

Chad looked at Gabriella, who was still looking at the ground, 'It's about sex, isn't it?"

Her head shot up and looked directly at Chad. _I do not want to explain my sex life well my lack of a sex life with Chad maybe Taylor or Sharpay but not Chad. This is awkward. _"Umm… Well he wanting it but I didn't. It made me feel guilty. He was always asking and talking about it and that day, I just lost it. It was too much."

Chad went off the subject, "Well if you still like him then just tell him you want to date again."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Chad, I only wish it was that easy. If I get back with him, he'll probably think I'm willing to have sex with him but I'm still not ready."

Chad looked at around awkwardly. _This is awkward. The thought of Troy my best friend and Gabriella having sex, it's frightening. _"Ok. So um…What's up with you and Ryan?"

Gabriella looked at him, funny, "You're going to tell Troy all this aren't you?"

Chad nodded his head, "No I promise." _Damn, I'm going to tell Troy everything._

Gabriella started, "Well Sharpay told me that Ryan like me and would be happy to be my boyfriend. The thing is though I don't want a boyfriend at the moment well not after Troy. So the day we broke up, he invited me out for a McFlurry so I said yes. I kind of felt mad we were at Mcstarbucks but I did have a-ish good time. Well the today, he offered me a ride to school so I got in. Nothing much more to say really."

Chad who surprisingly caught all of it, said,"Oh… Okay I have a question for you…" Gabriella nodded. "Troy vs. Ryan, take you pick?"

Gabriella asked, "As a boyfriend, friend or as a person?"

Chad shook his head at her, "You know what I mean!"

Gabriella laughed then went serious, "Well if I had to pick, it would be…"

Oh bummer. Cliffhanger and you won't know for about four days or so because my brother is going to University, I have student council meetings and I'm going to be shopping.

Tootles lol.

In the next chapter or so, I'm holding a contest. I'm going to put about 5 HSM lines in the story. They first to pm with the correct answers will have a part in an upcoming chapter. I will inform you on which chapter it will be.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Things go wrong.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

Author: -vannessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

I think next chapter will be the contest. I'll notify everyone.

Italics thoughts. (Just to remind you)

_I never really actually answered the question. I told Chad I would think about it but I didn't say it may take forever. Well I do like both of them but Ryan is like a brother in a sense and Troy.. well I don't know what to say about Troy right now. Getting off that note, Amy maded me co-captian with Anna-Marie. I'm in charged of the aerobics and Anna-Marie is in charged of the cheers. It's crazy actually. I'm here walking Ryan free (Thank god) to practise. The only bad thing is the basketball team as the other half and I've seen how all the guys stare well beside Troy then and whistle. Very uncomfortable. I walk in to see Taylor, Sharpay and you probaly guessed... Ryan. Anna-Marie isn't here today so I'm just going to go over the cheers. _

"Ready!", Gabriella called as the cheerleaders took their postion. She was about to start but she felt Troy's eyes on her. But lucky enough no matter how mean this sounds, three of the cheerleaders behind Gabby had started to tumble down and didn't have any spotters in the back or front. The girl feel and twisted her ankle. The Practise was cancelled. So she walked up the stands to sit with the three. She decided to sit beside Sharpay and Ryan was beside Taylor. Ryan whispered while leaning back, "Gabriella." Gabriella leaned back to see Ryan as he mouthed, "I Love You!"

Gabby got startled and jerked her body up to normal state. There wasn't any talking until the practise was over and Sharpay said to her, "You ready for practise?" Gabriella gave her a 'huh' expression. Sharpay laughed, "The Musical."

Sharpay then got up to greet Zeke and Taylor to Chad. So it was just Gabby and Ryan.

Ryan moved closer to Gabby and tried to kiss her lips but she moved her face so he just kissed her cheek. He frowned as she got up and ran down the stairs and out the door. She made it to the stage to see everyone but Sharpay, Ryan and Troy there so she sat down in the front and waited.

Soon after they came in and sat down beside Gabriella in this order, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Troy. Mrs. Darbus went on stage and said, "Hello people of the theatre. We are going to practise the scene where Arnold and Minnie meet again. Everybody on stage."

Gabriella looked up and asked, "Why me? Why me?"

Ryan looked up too, "Why are you talking to the ceilling?"

Gabriella got up and went on the stage.

Mrs. Darbus called action and Gabriella took her seat as her character waited for the bus.

Troy ran in and exclaimed, "Minnie?"

Gabriella shot up and smiled, "Arnold?"

Troy ran up to her and awkardly hugged her and broke apart so his hands were on her shouldeurs, "I thought I would never see you again."

Gabriella boasted, "Me either."

There was a paused then Mrs. Darbus yelled to the stage, "Arnold and Minnie kiss." They both took a deep breath as they put their lips together and pulled away quickly, "They are excited to see each and be together. They're not looking like they want to run away from each other. Try again."

_Ok Gabriella you like Troy so show it as Minnie. Minnie loves Arnold. _

_Come on Troy you can do this. You still like Gabby and she likes you too well so Chad said._

They started again as they're lips touched. Troy put his arms around her waist pushing her close and Gabby put her arms around his neck. They forgot where they were and even that they had broke up. Troy slipped his tongue in her mouth as they kissed for what seemed for. It all ended as Sharpay said to herself, "And they're broken up."

They broke apart and Mrs. Darbus smiled, "Yes. That was great but play it down a bit."

Gabriella noticed what she had done as she stood there wide eyed at Troy who looked the same.

Mrs.Darbus noticed this as she called that practise was over.

Sliently, everyone lefted the stage area. Troy ran off and Gabriella was alone on the stage as decided to run home and try to forget all about this. She opened the door to the hall and started running down the stairs. Not noticed the wet floor sign, she ran and slipped which caused her to fall down the 30 stairs infront of her. She layed on the ground helpless and started moaning and crying. She felt her forehead bleeding.

Troy got down the stairs and he headed for the cafertia to get a drink when he heard a faint scream. He ran back down the hall to see Gabriella at the bottom of the stairs. He dropped his duffel bag and rushed over to Gabriella. He told her not even waiting for an answer, "Gabriella stay still. I'm going to help you."

Gabriella yelled at him, "Get away from me." She tried to roll over but she couldn't.

Troy held her sholdeurs to the ground, "Don't move or you'll hurt yourself more."

She didn't feel like fighting with him so she nodded.

He smiled, "Ok. I have some gaz and bandage in my bag so I can wrap your head." He reached for his bag and slide it over. Unzipping and reaching for the stuff, he looked over to Gabriella who was staring at the ceiling fan. He got the gaz, bandage and his basketball sweater. As he touched her head to start bandaging. Gabriella flinched maybe because of the pain, maybe not. He wrapped it fairly tight and Gabriella asked, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Troy smiled down at her, "If you don't remember, my mom's a doctor."

Gabriella giggled, "Oh ya."

Troy finished and asked, "Where else does it hurt?"

Gabriella said, "I don't know. I hurt everywhere."

Troy noticed blood on her cheerleading skirt and started to hiked up her skirt.

Gabriella put her hand on top of his to stop it, "What are you doing?"

He stroked her hair, "Calm down. You have a cut on your thigh."

Gabriella nodded as he wrapped it with the rest of the bandage.

Troy slided his one arm underneath her knees and one under her neck to left her up, "You got to go to the hospital. Just relax yourself."

She nodded as she closed her eyes.

Troy, not taking his bag got to the parking lot and put her in the passenger seat and made it so she layed down.

He was about to get in when Ryan saw him, "Oh my gosh, what happened to Gabriella?"

Troy rolled his eyes,"She fell down the stairs and I have to take her to the hospital."

Ryan opened the door, "I'm coming with you."

Troy closed it, "No, you're not... well fine, but I'm sitting in the backsit with her."

Ryan just said ok and took the car keys and drove to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: I love you…..

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

Author: -vanessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

**This is it guys. It's the contest! Find at least five quotes, references or resemblances from the movie. The person who has the most wins. E-mail me your answers (E-mail in profile). Please put the title "Fanfic Contest"-**

**Ready!**

Gabriella had dozed off in her hospital bed and Troy had gone to go explain what happened or what he thought happened. "Well I think she was running and slipped in some water at the top of the stairs and fell down them."

The nurse asked, "Are you sure?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know."

He watched the nurse jot down notes on a clipboard. She looked back up and smiled at him, "Thank you."

She started walking away so Troy supposed he should start heading back to Gabriella's room.

Ryan sat beside the bed Gabriella was in. He took her hand in his. Gabriella woke up half asleep.

Ryan smiled, "Hey Gabriella. How are you feeling?"

Gabriella yawned, "Better." She rolled over to be on her back.

Ryan squeezed her hand, "I love you."

Gabriella smiled, "I love you too, Troy." Ryan let her hand go and stood up. Gabriella started going back to sleep. Startled by his discovery, Ryan sighed to his self, "I knew it." Heartbroken Ryan walked out of the room with his head down. Ryan bumped into Troy as he was going. Troy asked, "Where are you going?"

Ryan said with a frown, "I'm going home. Gabriella wants you, not me." Ryan continued walking to the exit. Troy who was confused walked in the room and sat in the chair Ryan had been in. Gabriella rolled over on her side in her sleep faced Troy and he smiled. He stroked her head and kissed her forehead. He sighed and phoned the gang to tell them what had happen.

Chad came first and walked beside Troy and looked down at her. Troy looked up to him and said, "Thanks for coming."

Chad looked around, "Where's Ryan? I thought he would be here."

Troy shrugged, "He was here but he left saying something like Gabriella wants you, not me or something like that."

Chad grinned. The battle of Troy vs. Ryan had ended. Troy was victorious.

Troy looked at him weird and said, "Why are you grinning like that?"

Chad smiled, "No reason."

Before Troy could say anything, Sharpay and Zeke came in the room.

Sharpay smiled, "Hey guys. How's Gabby doing?"

Troy nodded, "Pretty good."

Zeke put a pie on the counter, "I made a pie because she loves pi." They all laughed.

"It's frightening, that this had to happen to Gabby." Chad commented.

Troy frowned, "Ya but that pie smells really good." Their chuckles filled in the room as Taylor dashed in.

Taylor who was huffing and puffing, said, "I'm sorry. I didn't get here sooner." Chad went over to her and put his arm around her, "Its ok." Taylor and Chad walked back over to the bed.

Gabriella started to stir and the room went silent. She woke up to see all her friends staring at her. She tried to sit up but the tension in her head built up and she laid her head back down on the pillow. "What are all you guys doing here?"

Sharpay smiled, "Gabby, you know we're all in this together. It's just how it works."

Gabriella laughed, "Thanks for coming guys."

They all started to ask her how she was and what happened. Troy then cleared his throat and they stopped. Taking the hint, they left the room.

With everyone gone, Troy said to her, "Hey freaky math girl."

Gabriella laughed, "Hey!"

Troy corrected himself, "Freaky math girl who is a major klutz."

She hit him with the extra pillow she had, "Shut up."

He smiled down at her, "Well look how injured you are."

Gabby rolled her eyes at him then smiled, "Well thanks for helping me."

Troy stroked her head, "Don't mention it." There was a silence in the air for about five minutes.

Troy decided to break it when he asked, "So does this mean we're good?"

Gabriella gave him a questionable look, "On what terms?"

Troy said, "As friends? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? What?"

Gabriella laughed, "I guess as friends. Don't think I'm just going to be flying back in your arms after this."

Troy grinned, "But you like my arms." He flexed his arms.

Gabriella giggled at his humor, "Yes, I do but nothing well nothing yet is going to make me forget what a jerk you were to me."

Troy asked, "So how do I win your heart back?"

Gabriella said to him, "Troy, there isn't a star in heaven that you can't reach. Well that is if you trying."

Troy grinned at her, "Oh, I'm going to be trying my damn hardest."

Gabriella grinned back, "You better."

The gang came back in. They were listening in on the conversation. Sharpay came up to her and gave her a card, "Well Taylor had bought you card and we all signed it."

Gabriella thanked them and read it to herself, "A happy note of sunshine especially for you." She opened the card, "May you feel as good as new soon." Gabriella let out an awwww and they laughed.

"Anything happen with you too?" Sharpay said bluntly after eating some strawberry marshmallows she got from the store that they got the card.

Gabriella looked shocked that Sharpay would ask that. Troy saw her face and laughed.

"We're good as friends now. But maybe someday something more." Troy told her, peering down at Gabriella who blushed at his glance.

"Ok but that kiss in rehearsal looked pretty hot." Sharpay added. Everyone looked over at both of them, confused.

Gabriella blushed even hard and Troy seemed to blush a bit too.

"How did that happen?" Taylor asked, slightly confused like the rest.

Sharpay smiled, "They had to kiss in the scene we were doing and it was like full throttle. Let's say if they kissed like that in the musical, it would be 'Twinkle Town Rated PG-13'."

Chad pulled Troy out of the room and closed the door behind him, "You kissed Gabriella like that?"

Troy sighed and leaned against the wall, "It just happened."

Chad asked, curiously, "Then why aren't you two back together?"

Troy told him what she had said to him really, "I have to win her back."

Chad nodded , "Then I guess I'm going to be helping you."

Back in the room, there were just the girls left. Gabriella knew they were going to be questioning her so she hid her face in the comforter.

Taylor grinned and pulled the comforter so she could see her, "So what's really going on with you and Troy, Gabby?" Sharpay walked beside Taylor, curiously to her response.

"Well we kissed and than all the memories flooded back to me. I really miss Troy."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Then why don't you get back with him?"

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know. There's a part of me thinking that once I get back with Troy that that will mean I'll have sex with him which I do not well yet anyway. But another part is telling me I'm stupid and I should get back with him."

Sharpay told her, truthfully, "I would agree with the other part. You are stupid. You and Troy obviously love each very much and I think Troy has learned that he shouldn't pressure you."

Gabriella nodded but she remember what she had told him, "But I said that he would have to win me back before I would go out with him again."

Taylor smirked, "Well this could be fun to watch."

Gabriella was stunned, "Taylor!"

Taylor smiled, "Well think about it. Troy is going to be working his ass off to get you back. Trying everything he can think of."

Sharpay grinned, "Ya, it will be. So anyways, so what was that kiss like anyway?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "It was great. I really miss his kisses. It just happened but I like it."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Return of the Sloppy Joe

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

Author: -vanessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

I have decided to get you guys a double dose today because I haven't updated in so long.

A month later

Everything that was out of whack was back to normal well Troy and Gabriella have yet to go out again but they're best friends like they were before. Ryan had found a girl quickly. They never leave each other's side. Throughout the past month, Troy has tried everything to win back. He got her flowers and a box of chocolates shaped as a heart. Gabriella loved the flowers. Everything was looking up for Troy. But when she took a bite out of the chocolate, she found that there were almonds in them. Troy who hadn't read the box didn't read that there were almonds in it. I guess your thinking, what's so bad about almonds? Well Gabriella Montez is allergic to almonds. Her cheeks and throat puffed up once she had shallow the chocolate. Attempt one was not a good one. Troy apologized endless to Gabriella until she forgave him but still scalded him for not ready the labels. Attempt two was writing a song for Gabriella. Let's just say Troy tried to write a song but he got frustrated and gave up in two days. So Attempt two was a failure as well. Finally the last Attempt for the month was when cheerleading practice was in motion; Troy had planed to get the Cheerleaders to do a cheer to get Troy to take him back. This plan was looking really good but when the day came that he was going to do it, Gabriella was home sick that day. So basically after that failed attempt, Troy gave up for that month. This month, Troy knew he was going to win Gabriella's heart back no matter what.

The lunch bell sounded and everyone rushed out of their classes to go for lunch. Gabriella was putting her binder neatly in her locker when she felt someone cover her eyes, "Guess who," the person asked. Gabriella laughed, "Ummm…could it be…..Troy?" Troy uncovered her eyes and laughed, "You're a clever one, Gabby."

Gabby laughed, "And you're a stupid one."

Troy continued laughing until he heard what she said, "Hey!" Gabriella took a run for it but Troy caught her by the waist. They were both laughing and Gabriella turned around with Troy's hands still around her waist. They stopped laughing and just looked into each others eyes. They leaned closer and closer and were just about to kiss when Gabriella broke apart from Troy.

There was an awkward silence until Sharpay came toward them, "Hey guys, what are you two up to for lunch?"

Gabriella said rushing, "Going to the cafeteria."

But at the same time, Troy said, "Going outside."

Sharpay looked at them confused, "What one is it?"

Troy smiled, "We're going to the cafeteria to get food than taking it outside." Gabriella smiled and nodded.

Sharpay continued to give them the same look, "Oh.. okay. Bye guys."

They watched her walk away and Troy turned back to Gabby not wanting to discuss what all most happened, said to her, "So what are you going to get for the lunch?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I'll see what the special is." Troy nodded as they walked in line together.

Troy exclaimed, "Sweet, Sloppy Joes!"

Before he could grab one, Gabriella pushed him away for it, "Oh no, you don't. I don't care if last time you didn't get any on yourself but I know your going to get it all over you today."

Troy laughed, "No it won't be a replay of the jersey incident and look. I'm wearing the new shirt you picked out for me when we went shopping. I won't get any on myself."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Sure, sure!" She picked up a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some crackers and went to the cash. She paid and watched Troy pick up a Sloppy Joe. Gabby waited for Troy to pay and asked him, "So do you want to actually go outside because it's really nice out?"

Troy nodded, "Okay. " They walked outside and sat themselves down on the bench near the fountain. Gabriella crushed her crackers and sprinkled them all around her soup. She took some and than asked, "Troy, just be careful with that."

Troy shushed her, "I know how to eat. Thank you very much." Gabriella watched as he took his first bite out of it and nothing got on him. "See," he told her. She applauded him and started eating some more of her soup. Troy took another bite out of his Sloppy Joe and it all went down his shirt. He yelled out, "Shit." Gabriella turned her attention to him and saw that he got it on himself. Gabby started uncontrollable laughing. Troy looked over at her and couldn't help to laugh too, "Shut up. Why do you always have to be right?"

Gabriella got out, "Because I'm the freaky math girl and I know everything."

Troy smirked at her, "Well how about I throw the freaky math girl in the fountain?"

Gabriella's laughed stopped and she looked wide eyed at him, "You won't?" He gave her an evil look. She jumped up and started running back in the school when she ran into a group of people who happened to be Taylor, Chad and Sharpay. She was knocked down to the ground and looked up at them, "Hey guys."

Taylor asked her, confused, "What are you doing?"

Gabriella laughed, "Getting away from Troy." Troy than came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed as she knew it was him.

Sharpay started to laugh noticing the stain on Troy's shirt, "You got Sloppy Joe on yourself again, Troy."

Troy smiled, "I wouldn't say anything more or I'm going to do to you what I'm going to do to Gabby.

Gabby leaned her head against his chest to look up at him, "You're joking, right?" Troy smiled down at her, turned her around and put her over his shoulder.

Chad questioned Troy, "What are you going to do to her?" Troy smirked and started to walk away.

Gabriella who was facing the gang lifted her head to see them, "Help."

Chad, Taylor and Sharpay looked confused and followed Troy until he stopped at the fountain.

She realized they all stopped and she heard the water splashing around in the fountain, "Troy, you're bluffing. You're not going to do this to me," He started to pick her up as if he was going to throw her in, "Troy, please don't. I'll do anything." The gang looked quite amused by the sight as they had caught on to what Troy was doing.

Troy smiled to himself, "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well then go out with me again."

Gabriella looked shocked, "You can't threaten me to go out with you. You had to win me back fair and square."

Troy said in a sing song voice, "I'll throw you in if you don't."

Gabriella told him her answer again, "No I won't go out with you just because you threatening to throw me in the fountain when you won't. You're just trying to scare me so I'll be all defenseless and all damsel in distress like in a matter like this where only you can stop it."

Troy asked her one last time, "Are you sure that's your answer?"

Gabriella nodded than remember he couldn't see her, "Yes, it is. Now put me down."

Troy said with a smirk on his face, "As you wish." Gabriella was ready to put her feet back on the ground when she felt Troy lift her up.

She started to panic, "Troy." He lifted her high and tossed her like a coin into the fountain. Chad, Taylor and Sharpay all looked stunned.

Taylor looked at him stunned, "What the hell?"

Gabriella came up from under the water and glared at Troy who was trying to contain his laughter. She who was obviously a bit angry with Troy asked him, "Since you're the one who put me in here, can you at least help me out?" Troy nodded and extended his hand to her. He pulled her out so she was right in front of him. She glared at him and he started to laugh not at her but with her as she was laughing to at that point.

She stopped laughed and asked Sharpay, "Do you have any clothes in your locker?"

Sharpay looked upset with herself, "No, I took them out to get dry-cleaned. They always wrinkle." Gabriella gave her an 'oh' look and questioned out loud, "Then what am I going to wear? I'm not wearing wet clothes all day."

Taylor said, being the smart one, "There's still 30 minutes left of lunch. Why don't you go home and get some clothes?"

Gabriella smiled, "I think I will." She turned to Troy, "You're driving me home now."

Troy who was feeling guilty for what he did nodded and they started to walk away. They got to the parking lot with stares from people around them. Gabriella got in the passenger seat and Troy got in and started the car. Starting to drive away, Gabriella told him, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Troy smiled at her, "I know. But that was a classic moment. I don't understand why you didn't pull me in."

Gabriella knew that Troy was right, she should have pulled him in, "Damn, I should have."

Troy laughed, "Who's the one with all the bright ideas now?"

She smiled at him, "That would still be me. You just have a few time to time."

Troy pulled into her driveway, "Ha ha. You should be happy I drove you home to get changed."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Closing the door behind her, she opened her door and saw her mom who was surprised to see her.

Miss Montez said, "Gabriella, what are you doing home? Why are you all wet?"

Gabriella smiled, "Why don't you ask Troy? I'm going to get changed."

Troy went up to the house and saw Gabby's mom, "Hey Miss Montez."

She gave him a look, "Troy, why is Gabriella all wet?"

Troy nervously smiled, "Well I kind of sort of threw her in the fountain."

She surprisingly laughed than walked away to finish some chores she was doing previously.

Troy waited down in the front hall for Gabby when he heard her calling him. He went up stairs and to her room where he saw her in a fluffy pink towel. He smiled, "Gabby, I've already seen you in a towel, no need to call me up."

She laughed, "Shut up. I don't know what to wear."

Troy laughed with her than thought a minute, "Can I pick something out?"

Gabriella sighed, "Fine, just don't pick me out anything hideous."

Troy who was at her closet now turned around, "Even if I did, you would still look gorgeous." Gabriella blushed madly and sat on her bed to wait for him to pick something out. She watched him grab something and turned around, "I never saw this dress. Why don't you wear this?" It was a cute little white dress that ruffled at the sleeves. **(A/N Picture in Profile) **

Gabriella smiled, "I haven't worn that yet. Nice pick, Mr. Bolton."

Troy took some bows, "See I know fashion!"

Gabriella smiled, "You had a lucky guess." She went in the bathroom and got changed into it. She came out and did a few spins.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

Troy simply said, "Hey, are you sick because you look hot."

Gabriella gave him the "Oh-my-god-you're-stupid" look, "That was the worst pickup line ever."

Troy laughed, "I try."

Gabriella laughed and slipped on some white ballerina flats, "Come, let's get back to school." She was about to go out of her room when she stopped and Troy banged into her.

Troy asked her, confused, "Why did you stop?"

She ran in her room and grabbed something than gave it to Troy, "Here you go."

Troy looked to see what it was and it was a Tide-to-go. He laughed and rubbed it on his shirt. The stain magically went away. He stood there looking at his shirt in amazement.

Gabriella shook her head at him and pushed him to give him a start. They walked down stairs and said goodbye to Gabriella's mom and went back to school.

**Only poop, guys. Longest chapter I have ever written. Enjoy! I apologize that it's really fluffy. lol**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Damn It

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. :D

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about a year now. Newly grade 11's, Troy is focusing on his game and Gabriella is focusing on her academics. But what happens she decides to join a club. This is just a cute story of Troy and Gabriella lol. I hope you like it

Author: -vanessa-anne-hudgens-fan-

Guys go and reread the chapter 13 and enter the contest (details in the chapter). I have decided the prize for the winner. You will be Ryan's girlfriend. It won't be a big part but you'll still be in it and you'll be part of the gang. I only have two people who have entered. Come on guys. This is your last try. Next Chapter I will announce the winner.

Onward to the chapter than….

Troy sat on his bed devising plans to win Gabriella back. More than half were scrapped. Plans included were getting a parrot, give it to Gabby and have it say I love you Gabriella. But that was too much work and he didn't have the patience for a stupid bird. Troy signed and fell back on his bed. His head fell against his pillow and he closed his eyes to try to imagine a plan.

_He climbed up to her balcony like he had done before and knocked on her window. Gabby smiled at him and opened her door. He opened his mouth and sang 'What I've Been Looking For' to her. She started crying and threw her arms around him. "I love you, Troy," she would whisper in his ear. _

_He than pulled away so he was facing her._

_He softly said to her, "I love you too and I'm so sorry." She nodded and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. _

Troy opened his eyes and smiled to himself, "Perfect." He went out of his room and down the stairs where he walked past his mom.

She asked, "Where are you going?"

Troy had a silly grin on his face, "To Gabriella's. Bye Mom!" He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his keys from the rack and went out the door.

His mom stood there, curiously to what he was up to. She just shrugged though and went back to what she was doing.

Troy pushed the button on his key chain to open the door. He heard the beep than got in the car. He started it up than did up his seatbelt. He hummed to the song on the radio than backed up and drove to her house. He parked around the corner so she couldn't see his car. Walking up to the house, the plan went over and over again in his head. He snuck around to the back and started climbing the tree to get up to her balcony. Reaching the balcony, he smiled confidently and knocked on the glass door.

Gabriella who was reading a book heard a knock on her balcony door. She drew the curtains to see it was Troy. She smiled but wondered what he wanted. She opened the door and said, "Hey Troy. What do you want?"

Troy smiled and started singing the song. He finished and Gabriella just stood there. Not the reaction he was hoping for.

Troy asked nervously, "Are you going to say anything?"

Gabriella started laughing a bit, "Do you really expect that to work again?"

Troy looked down, "Kind of."

She smiled at him and walked out to her. She put her arms around him like he had imagined. He was hoping the rest would come true too. She whispered in his ear, "Try again," She moved from his ear and kissed his cheek.

She pulled away, leaving Troy confused, "What was that for?"

Gabriella smiled, "That was your best try so far."

Troy got excited, "Really? So can you hint to me what I can do?"

Gabriella grinned, "Nope, bye Troy." And with that, she closed the door, leaving Troy standing out on the balcony, smiling to himself.

Yes, that was really short but I thought it was cute. lol Next Chappie will be so much longer.


	16. Author's Note: Contest Results

**Contest Results**

I'm kind of disappointed that I only got three entries but oh well. Since I had only three, I'm going to put you all in the story. Two people tied but I decided I'm giving the big role to the first person who e-mailed me.

Now for the results….

Drum roll please!

The runner ups who will be receiving parts as cheerleaders are Selina and Suzette. Congrats you two. You two will be featured in upcoming chapters.

And finally the grand prize winner who will be Ryan's girlfriend is KELLIE. You are now officially part of the East High gang and will be in every chapter from here on out.

I would like to thank Selina, Suzette and Kellie for participating and if you want your character to be like you, can you fill this out for me and post it as a review?

Personality:

Hair (Color, Style, Length):

Eyes:

Fashion Style:


End file.
